Josuke Higashikata vs Tohru Adachi
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure faces off against Persona 4 as Morioh's unbreakable hero squares off against Inaba's clever and clandestine murderer! The Interlude In the streets of Morioh, Josuke Higashikata was leaning on a street post, impatiently waiting for his friends/fellow heroes to meet up with him. He looked inside a nearby shop and checked the clock. '2:47? They're late by 12 minutes!' He exclaimed. 'Oh well, guess I'll go without them.' He sighed and walked off. He was nearing his high school when he closed his eyes and yawned, stretching his arms out into the air. Little did he know that as he yawned and kept walking, a blue wormhole opened up in front of him, not evening bothering to try and suck him in as he just walked into the wormhole himself! He opened his eyes and scratched his head, clearly oblivious as to where he currently was. Josuke looked around and was startled by his surrondings. 'It's nighttime already?!' He wondered out loud as he was shocked by the sudden change of environment. It was nighttime in the city of the 'New World' and the Moon shone brightly in the night sky, street lamps providing spots of light in otherwise dark streets. Josuke shook off his shock and kept walking, observing around him just in case something dared attack him. 'Oh I know!' Jouske stated as he checked his pockets for his phone. To his short-lived surprise, he left his phone at home. Again. For the 40th time. In a row. 'Aw damn it all!' He said in exasperation and slumped down then kept walking. A sign ahead said 'Shopping District' as well as an arrow pointing around the corner. 'Okay maybe I can find a nighttime vendor or someone that can help me.' He said as he approached the sign and then turned the corner. Only for him to bump into someone. Said 'someone' was a young man in what seemed to be a modified Japanese school uniform, just like his! He also had short blue hair and blue cap on. The young man fell down his on butt from their collision. 'Oh my bad, I'm sorry.' Josuke apologized and held his hand out. 'You okay man?' The other young man took his hand and Josuke helped him up then gasped slightly as he saw the other person's current condition. His uniform was torn in several places and were bloody. His right shoulder area caught Josuke's attention. It looked like it was slashed by a weapon of some sort and sticking out were some bandages. 'Do you know where I can find a doctor? Me and my um...' The other man stopped himself and pointed at something. Josuke saw a young lady lying in a pool of blood. 'My friend over there need medical care this instant!' Josuke looked at the young man and then at his 'friend.' 'Hold on... I can help. Josuke said. 'Uh I... Um... How are you gonna he-' The other man was cut off by the emergence of Josuke's stand, Crazy Diamond, who can heal and restore anything. The young man stepped back and fell backwards via destroyed clothing rack, how it got there was beyond Josuke but whatever. Crazy Diamond reached out at the young man who covered his eyes with his hands. Can he see my stand? If so then... Crazy Diamond touched the young man's shoulder and healed his wounds but not his shredded clothing. The young man glanced at his wounds then looked up at smiling Josuke. 'I told you I could help but I guess not trusting me works too.' He said holding his hand out once again. The young man took it, stood up and immediately his uniform tore downwards from the right shoulder area, revealing even more bandages. Josuke stared at them confused. He thought about how girls place bandages over their chest area when it's injured, but why would this guy have them? 'Um so why are there... Um.' The young man glanced down and gasped in a girly voice at the revealed bandages. 'He' quickly covered them with his arms but Josuke was unfazed. 'So you ARE a girl.' Josuke folded his arms and sighed. The young woman looked down in embarrassment and blushed fiercely. 'Just... Don't tell anyone please...' She pleaded. Josuke observed her with interest then approached her with Crazy Diamond appearing again. Crazy Diamond touched her and her clothing was repaired to normal. The young woman patted her clothing, shocked to see them repaired then looked up at Josuke who was smiling and stuck his hand out for a handshake. 'Don't worry your secret is safe with me!' He said as the young woman shook his hand rather reluctantly. 'Thank you...' She said. 'No problem! My name's Josuke Higashikata! Pleased to meet you!' Josuke replied back. 'Now, shall we heal your friend?' Josuke said to her before walking to 'friend' in the pool of blood. The young woman gazed at the stranger before catching up to him. Josuke looked down at the 'friend.' Something had stabbed her in the stomach and bashed her in the head. Crazy Diamond emerged once more and touched the fallen girl, healing her instantly. 'There! That should do!' Josuke said as the young woman caught up to him. 'Thank you, Mr. Higashikata.' The young woman thanked him. 'No problem Miss... Um...' Josuke stared at her in confusion. The young woman laughed a bit and smiled. 'My name is Naoto Shirogane. I'm a detective working with Inaba Police Authorities.' Josuke was about to ask what Inaba was when he heard the sounds of a struggle nearby. 'Hold that thought there Naoto.' Josuke said as he neared the source of the sounds, located in a nearby shop. At the entrance, he beckoned Naoto to follow. To Josuke's surprise, Naoto had a revolver and they both looked into the shop. Inside, a man was choking someone to near-death, a male most-likely due to the tone of voice. Josuke stepped in first. 'HEY!' He yelled earning the would-be murderer's attention. It was a man in a black suit, white dress shirt and red tie along with brown dress shoes. He had a holster that held a revolver like Naoto's. The murderer saw a familiar face and dropped his victim. 'Naoto?' He said. 'Adachi? What do you think you're doing?' Naoto replied back. Adachi slouched down and spoke in a sly voice, 'I just found some entertainment, that's all.' He pulled out his revolver and aimed it at Josuke and Naoto as his Persona, Magatsu-Izanagi appeared right behind him. Josuke glanced behind the Persona and Adachi. Lying down in the floor behind him was his good friend, Koichi Hirose. Anger washed over Josuke as Crazy Diamond emerged once again. 'You bastard.' He muttered angrily. The Melee Nobody blink!!! FIGHT!!!! (60 seconds) Crazy Diamond rushed in first with a barrage of punches which was halted by Magatsu-Izanagi's halberd. Josuke, shocked, was knocked back outside by a smack in the face to his Stand by the Persona's weapon. Adachi fired his revolver at Josuke. Crazy Diamond emerged and punched down on the ground, making a small wall of stone to pop up and block the bullets. Adachi and his Persona rushed forward as Naoto evaded him and went to check on Koichi. Magatsu-Izanagi slashed through the stone wall only to find Josuke no longer there. 'What the-' Adachi was interrupted when Josuke punched him in the face from out of nowhere. Crazy Diamond followed up by roundhouse kicking Adachi across the shopping district. He landed right next to the fallen girl that Josuke had healed. 'Hey dumb ass!' Adachi yelled to Josuke and pointed at the fallen girl. Magatsu-Izanagi appeared and prepared to stab downwards. (50 seconds) 'Oh no you don't!' Josuke yelled as Crazy Diamond appeared and picked up a slab of the stone street and tossed it Adachi. Magatsu-Izanagi reappeared in front of Adachi and slashed the slab in half. A punch broke through the slab's remains and caught Magatsu-Izanagi in the chest which sent Adachi flying back. His Persona emerged and slowed his fall by stabbing his halberd into the ground. Adachi recovered and aimed his revolver at Josuke who was rushing right at him. Magatsu-Izanagi distracted Josuke by slashing wildly at him as Adachi shot another bullet. Crazy Diamond blocked the bullet however and Josuke jumped to the side as Adachi's Persona kept up it's assault. It raised it's weapon upwards and Crazy Diamond emerged from Josuke for an uppercut. Adachi saw this coming and his Persona grabbed the Stand's neck and head butted it. (40 seconds) Josuke stumbled from the blow as Magatsu-Izanagi punched him back. Adachi himself rushed in and threw a couple of punches at his enemy. Josuke recovered and kneed him in the gut, Crazy Diamond emerging once again to sweep Adachi off his feet. The murderer rolled to the side as Crazy Diamond smashed the street, leaving a small crater. Adachi ducked below Crazy Diamond's left hook and kneed it in the stomach, which affected Josuke as well as he got winded. Magatsu-Izanagi then emerged and fired a laser beam from it's chest which Crazy Diamond blocked though it pushed it and Josuke back across the shopping district. From inside the desolate shop, Naoto and an injured Koichi watched as Josuke flew away. Josuke landed roughly as Crazy Diamond blocked a halberd strike from Magatsu-Izanagi as Josuke stood up. (30 seconds) Magatsu-Izanagi teleported back to Adachi as Crazy Diamond threw a punch.. 'Hehehe. Quite the delinquent aren't ya punk?' Adachi taunted, standing away from Josuke a few feet. In response, Josuke picked up a good-sized stone and tossed it at Adachi, chasing after it as it flew. Magatsu-Izanagi easily punched the rock out of the air and into pieces then stabbed forward with it's halberd. Josuke got close and sidestepped as Crazy Diamond repaired the rock and then clobbered Magatsu-Izanagi in the side of the head, breaking once again and sending Adachi flying to the entrance of a candy shop. To Josuke's surprise, Adachi stood up though blood ran down the side of his head. 'ASSHOLE!!' He yelled as Magatsu-Izanagi appeared and clawed downwards with it's free hand. A huge red claw appeared above Josuke and slashed him, sending Josuke flying to the entrance of another shop, Crazy Diamond emerging to catch him. (20 seconds) 'Bastard...' Josuke muttered as he brushed blood off his mouth. Adachi screamed in anger as Magatsu-Izanagi flew at Josuke with rapid speed. Crazy Diamond blocked multiple halberd strikes then kicked Magatsu-Izanagi back. The Stand and Persona both vanished as Josuke and Adachi clashed fists. They both backed off and shook their hands, grunting from the obviously stupid and painful clash. Adachi recovered and fired his revolver at Josuke, with Crazy Diamond reappearing to swat the bullet away. Josuke jumped back and pulled some rifle bullets out of his pocket. 'Good thing I saved some from rat-hunting!' He said to himself as he pointed a bullet at Adachi. Crazy Diamond pressed on the back of the bullet hard, firing it at Adachi. (10 seconds) Magatsu-Izanagi reappeared in front of Adachi, blocking the bullet. 'Well there goes that option!' Josuke said as he put away the bullets and then ran at Adachi. Adachi and Magatsu-Izanagi also charged forward and the two fighters clashed, Stand against Persona, Hero against Murderer. Magatsu-Izanagi broke off from Crazy Diamond and swung downwards with it's halberd. Before it could land however, Josuke dove below it's legs and Crazy Diamond uppercutted Adachi then pushed him against a wall and punched his shoulder. The Stand's power sealed the Adachi's shoulder into wall, then proceeded to punch the Murderer everywhere else while yelling, 'DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA!' After it was finished, the only thing not sealed into the wall was Adachi's arms, legs and head. 'Son of a bitch! Let me out of he-' Josuke shut the murderer's mouth by punching him in the face. KO!!!! The Aftermath Adachi coughed out blood as Josuke walked away from him, towards Naoto and Koichi who had exited the empty shop. 'Hey Koichi! You okay?' Josuke called out as he neared the two. 'I'm fine. But what about him?' Koichi said as he massaged his throat then pointed at Adachi. 'He'll be stuck there unless I say so. By the way, how do you know kim?' Josuke turned to Naoto. She sighed and told him that Adachi was the mysterious murderer of Inaba and that she had worked with him, not knowing that HE was the murderer they were trying to detain. Josuke folded his arms. 'How is that even possible?' He asked the detective. 'He's sly and sneaky that's why. But the more important question is how he managed to escape custody.' She replied back and was about to continue when Koichi spoke up. 'Josuke! Naoto! Look!' He called out and pointed at Adachi. Magatsu-Izanagi had emerged, somehow, and freed Adachi from his stone prison. 'Hey!' Josuke shouted at Adachi who ran the other direction is response. Josuke and his companions gave chase. 'Shit. Shit. Shit!' Adachi muttered to himself as he turned a corner and into a plaza. Pyrrha Nikos and Captain America had just exited a coffee shop and were in the midst of a conversation. 'So you're a hundred years old?' Pyrrha asked the Captain. 'Yeah. Apparently being frozen in ice keeps you alive... Somehow.' Captain America answered back and Pyrrha laughed at that. 'I find that hard to belie-' Pyrrha was interrupted when Adachi grabbed her hand and kept running, with Pyrrha tagged along. Captain America was surprised. 'Hey! Get back here!' Josuke yelled as he and Naoto ran past the now startled Captain. 'What the heck's going on?!' He asked as Koichi reached his side. 'He's a murderer!' Koichi said then ran after his friend. Upon hearing the word murderer, Captain America gave chase, speeding past Koichi which startled the already freaked out kid. Koichi halted, trying to catch his breath. Mega-Man, who was watching the battle that occurred between Captain America and Pyrrha Nikos, ran up beside him with his dog Rush with him. 'He's the culprit?' Mega-Man asked Koichi. 'Yeah? Ye-Yeah! He's a murderer!' Koichi replied back and continued his chase with Mega-Man and Rush tagging along. Adachi looked back and saw a whole bunch of people catching up to him. 'SHIT!' He yelled as he looked forward and saw a pub with it's lights open. 'Hehe. Perfect!' He maniacally said. 'What's going on? Who are you?!' Pyrrha asked while still being led on by the murderer. Adachi reached the pub and used his momentum to shove the door open. The pub's patrons snapped their attention to their uninvited guest. Inside, Adachi saw a bunch of strange people from a Samurai woman to another familiar face. 'Adachi?' Labrys wondered out loud as Josuke closed in on Adachi and Pyrrha. 'Stop right there!' Josuke and Naoto halted and he pointed his finger at Adachi. Koichi, Captain America as well as Mega-Man and Rush joined them as Adachi looked from the pub's patrons and his pursuers. Adachi grabbed a nearby wine bottle, smashed in half then held Pyrrha hostage as soon he was caught in between Josuke's group and the pub's patrons. Star Platinum The World emerged from Jotaro Kujo, one of the patrons, and Ariadne appeared next to Labrys. Adachi turned to Josuke and his group while still holding Pyrrha hostage with the broken bottle's rough edges pointed at her neck. Magatsu-Izanagi appeared behind him, facing the patrons with his halberd. Pyrrha looked at Captain America with worry, a single tear running down her eye. The Captain almost rushed forward but Josuke stopped him. Josuke straightened up and pulled out a hairbrush. 'Only cowards would hold someone hostage in order to gain an advantage.' He stoically said as he brushed his pompadour. This caused the ever paranoid Adachi to react. 'I don't care! You'll all let me go or I'll slice this girl's throat!' He edged the bottle closer to Pyrrha's throat as an example. 'Hmph. Pathetic.' Josuke replied back as he continued brushing his hair. His companions looked at him with concern. What is he doing?! They all collectively thought. 'You wanna know what's pathetic?! Your ugly hairstyle!' Adachi taunted. Josuke's eyes widened and he put away his hairbrush. Koichi looked at him in fear. I know exactly what's about to happen! He thought as Josuke started angrily yet stoically walking closer to Adachi who pointed the bottle at him in response. 'Hey! What'd you think you're doing?!' He said though Josuke didn't reply, just kept walking. 'ARGH!! THAT'S IT! YOU GOT ME PISSED OFF!!' Adachi then attempted to stab Pyrrha's stomach when... 'Oh really? I got you pissed off?' Josuke said as Crazy Diamond emerged and punched straight through both Pyrrha and Adachi's hearts while also intercepting the broken bottle, his fist protruding from Adachi's back and holding said bottle. Everyone, from the patrons to Josuke's companions were surprised including Adachi and Pyrrha whose eyes widened and blood pouring from their mouths. 'Not... Again...' Pyrrha weakly muttered, almost slipping into deathly unconsciousness. Crazy Diamond took it's fist out of Adachi and Pyrrha while also using it's powers to restore the both of them back to 100%. 'That's my line!' Josuke said as he grabbed Pyrrha and pushed her back to his companions. Naoto caught her as Josuke approached Adachi who was freaking out at the bottle suddenly lodged inside his stomach. Crazy Diamond cracked it's knuckles before unleashing a barrage of punches while yelling 'DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARA!!!' The sheer force of the punches caused Adachi to flew across the pub and deep into the wall, completely beaten up to a pulp. Josuke took a deep breath then stretched. 'Ahhh. Finally.' He said in relief as he noticed Jotaro among the patrons. 'Jotaro!' He called out and waved to his nephew who waved back. Josuke turned back to his companions who were helping Pyrrha back up. He ran to them to check up on the would-be victim. Pyrrha, who was laid down, sat up and looked at Josuke. 'What did you do to me?' She asked rather meekly and Josuke laughed a bit. 'I healed you, plain and simple. Thank me later though I gotta go meet up with my nephew! See ya in a bit!' He said then rushed back into the pub. Pyrrha gazed at him in confusion and shock. Then she smiled. Thank you... She thought as Josuke was shaking hands with Jotaro. The Result This melee's winner is... Josuke Higashikata!!! (Plays Diamond is Unbreakable OST Vol.1, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable) Josuke Higashikata: I NEVER FORGIVE ANYONE WHO INSULTS MY HAIR!!! I DON'T CARE WHO IT IS! I GUESS IT'S JUST INSTINCT!!! Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Persona characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure characters Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:Anime/Manga fighters Category:'Anime/Manga vs Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Males Category:TheOneLegend